


Lipogram

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Series: Lost for Words [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constrained Writing, Gen, Lipogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnson, postwar. Just for an instant it's as if nothing is missing. Originally written July 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipogram

Victory. I though I was familiar with this glorious status, but that was only Quidditch. It was joyful to touch that trophy, but within days, all was back to normal.

Now, all will soon go back to normal as much as it can. I'll do my part to build up, contributing anything I can to fix all that didn't last. This is actual victory: living calmly and without spurts of joy or panic, for I am not afraid.

So many lost so much. Kids lost dads, moms lost sons. I am lucky. All of my family is still living. Now and again I think that, just possibly, my family might grow. I look at  _him_ , look past his scars, noticing what I didn't as a child. Not just his skill or humor—though on a day such as this it's truly wondrous—but his warmth and loyalty. I'm not that old, but I won't go through youthful romantic drama if all I want isn't far away.

I sit by him, both of us saying nothing, and just for an instant it's as if nothing is missing.


End file.
